HitsuHina love
by AkwardLilTrollLover
Summary: hitsugaya and hinamori live together and tatsukis momo's bff and toshiro's nemesis warninig you may laugh rated t for language
1. Chapter 1 Momos in love

-  
hey sorry if this fanfiction( they are ALL nekos) isn't all that good its my frist one im not the best writer  
but i like to try and please dont tell me this is gewd if it isn't i need to hear your opinion ok?  
(soor if it didnt make sense b4 imma try to fix it all again)  
Disclaimer:i do not own anyone except Rini and Tomoya ok this is purely fan made everybody else belongs to tite kubo enjoy^^!  
-

Love is Forever When it's HitsuHina

by PockyNekoMomo

The night before alot of memorable times,I had been haveing nightmares bad ones that made me wake up in the middle of the night one was of me being heald hostage and nobody could hear me screaming for help."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" my heart was pounding louder than before. Tears ran down my face and before i knew it they were gushing. tohiro ran in holding a bat turning on the light and swing the bat like an idiot."Momo whats wrong are you hurt?"I looked up at him my eyes still gushing."M-momo?",He dropped the bat,ran over to the bed, and heald me like i had been missing for a century and i had finally come back,"what happened?"I cluched his pajamas so tightly that I was that one of us might strooked my hair trying to calm me."I...no...body...room"I was hyperventalateing.I tried to calm down."Was it another nightmare?"I nodded my head still grasping his sighed in relife."Here I'll sleep in here with you and make sure you dont have any more bad dream is that ok?",he said in a soft tone.I nodded my head easeing my got up,turned off the light, and laid down with me.I nuzzled my head under wrapped his arm around my hips and mine around his kissed my forehead and wished me sweet dreams before he fell asleep(so I thought).I shut my eyes"Nightey nite Shiro chan.i love you with all my heart." and with that I feel asleep

*Later on I found out that he wasn't asleep and heard me*

I will love him forever

The next morning i woke up and he was still asleep. I tried to savor the moment of him sleeping so didnt take too long for him to wake up groagy."Eh?Hinamori?",he was rubbing his eyes,"you awake?"I looked up at him."Yeah sorry."He looked at me in confusion "why be sorry?" he hugged me.I blushed like he kissed my forehead and ruffled my hair "get dressed we still have school, you know?"With that he left to his room.I was blushing when he left.I couldn't believe that he did that he hardly ever even calls me Momo let alone hug and kiss my forehead.i got dressed still haveing my mind only on him kissing my forehead.I snapped out of it when i did my hair.I put it in my usual bun in a cloth tied with a purple ribbon.I had my bangs out in my face and sides of hair on me. I hardly ever left my hair down.I plain and simply didnt like it down on my neck didn'y feel really ticked off people because they said it was better down than in my clothed people started to get use to it.I stared at myself in the mirror until the door bursted open.

"MOMOOOOOOOOOOO-CHAN!"I flinched and sighed."Oh hi Tatsuki ^^'. "Tatsuki was and still is my best friend never was mean to me and always helped me out even if I told her I was had beautiful black short hair.I wished I had hair like was stong tough nothing stopped her from doing what she wanted to for some reason she had a soft spot for me...at least if i told her it wasn't wise to do something.^.^'.We had gone to the same school after my mom died and Toshiro and his grandmother took me was the only one ,other than Toshiro, who excepted me without my other friends took awhile to adjust to me since I was really shy and timid then.  
"What's up Tatsuki-sama."  
"I told you before it's chan not sama."she patted me on my back. "Oh yeah sorry^^'." "And don't be sorry all the time." she said in a sarcastic tone.  
"Ok Tatsuki-sama." "CHAN sama is so formal to me."  
I nodded understanding she desired me to be les formal like I was with Toshiro.  
"Now come on Hitsugaya-sama made breakfast for you this time." She loathed Toshiro because I lived with him instead of her.  
When we got down stairs Toshiro was sitting down with an egg hanging out his mouth."HITSUGAYA- SAMA!YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO EAT WITHOUT US!"He munched on some rice. " YOU TAKE TOO LONG DAMMIT!I got hungry and it sat there getting cold."Tatsuki was in flames.I put my hand on her shoulder."It's ok Tatsuki-chan."She sighed"Your lucky Momo is here."He stuck his was getting air got tenser and tenser with them at each others throats.I just sat there and the near end of breakfast I was afraid one of them would have a black eye and a bloody nose.-.- Thats how badly they hated each nobody was hurt that time.*Phew*.  
We always did the same thing in the morning:eat breakfast together after Tatsuki came over,did the dishes brushed our teeth and walked to school only reason they didn't kill each other was because I was their friend and I loved them both.I skipped along our route cheerful and that just seemed unusual for people to see me skipping and sing like and idiot. In fact that was possibly the the only time Tatsuki and toshiro agreed on anything...I was acting the way we met up with Renji,Yachiru,Ichigo,Rukia,and Nemu."HIYA Abi-sama,Yachi-san,Ichi-sempai,Ku-sempai,Nemu-sama."Everone looked at me as if I had gone crazy and losted my marbles except Yachiru who just smiled and laughed."Good mourning Mo-chan."Everyone else just stared."Uh hi momo."I took Yachiru's hand."Come on yachi lets go skip."She had a wide smile."OK!"With that we started to skip ahead of got to the school before anyone could see it in a was one of the times my energetic air headed personality came was very seldom I was sometimes I liked it and Yachiru was a little girl so I tried to be airheaded around her so she didn't feel left Momo was probably the only one who made her feel at ease.I counted her as a little sister I never looked out and it took abit before we saw them from a distance.  
"SLOW POKES!" "OH SHUT UP!"  
"MAKE US!",we joked Then what looked like red hair,came rushing by white hair.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!",we attepted to climb the gates but were picked up "GOTCHA!"the two boys exclaimed with satisfaction,  
They started to tickel was holding me in a bride style way.I looked over his shoulder to see Toshiro with his death had long red hair in a spiked high was the only boy who wasn't afraid of Toshiro because he was like my older brother.I never had a really family so my friends were all my was my older brother along with Ichigo and was my older sister along with with Rukia and was my younger sister along with Yuzu who didn't go to our school yet. Rangiku was like my mom and Gin was was the boy I was madly in love with but probably only considered me as a sister. I sighed at the thought of him not likeing stared at me."Whats wrong ?You sad or something?Come on lets get you in the school."He jumped to the top of the gate and ran towards the doors."HEY!",Toshiro yelled in suprise ,"come on Yachiru." he jumped the fence holding her in a bridle style.I looked over and saw him carring her and odlly a tears fell from my face.I wiped my eyes thinking I was being foolish to like him the way I caught me in the corner of his stopped in a hastily way."Momo?"I looked up with a few tears stil in my eyes."Oh Renji sorry I didn't mean to cry I was just think about something."I said trying to looked at me in the Your-Not-Fooling-Me-Way."Momo."I smiled tears pouring now.I got down,rubbed my eyes,hugged him,and walked away.  
I ended up walking to the other side of the school.I found myself climbing the tall tree in the back of the school.I stared at the all the flower,my cat ears twiching when someone walked over.I looked down to see Toshiro whos tail flicked around."Momo?"I looked started to climb up the tree."School doesnt started for another hour can I stay up here with you?"I nodded."Toshiro?",I said hold a flower,"can I tell You something?"His ears twiched like a cats would."Uhhh sure hinamori. What wrong?"I hesitated thinking he might hate me."I-I-um", I shook my head,"Shiro-chan i love you."He and I started to blush."And I wanna know if you'll still stay my friend."  
He hugged me"that gonna be hard seeing as how I love you too",I blushed a dark shade of crimson,"and I wanted to ask you if I could be your boyfriend."My eyes grew wide with shock.I wrapped my arms around him."Yes!Yes!A Thousand times Yes!"He smiled and chuckled abit"I love that about you. Your funny."I looked at him"Thats not the only reason is it?"He shook his head "No your sweet beautiful and all around the best girl in my life."I smiled at his comments about tilted my head and kissed me and grinned."And your lips look so cute."I smiled wish this momment would never when Rangiku and Gin walked over both grinning because they saw us looked at each other "SO CUTE!"they sqealed and ran off as we kissed again before running to the in love with him .

-  
I hope you love it (dont kill me cuz its in momo view.X)  
Review and I'll make more to this one or new ones xD  
(im tired of this not working where it says gin its suppose to say father then Toshiro SHE LOVES TOSHIRO OK!)  
-


	2. Chapter 2 Momo's depression

-  
**Chapter 2 XD I apologize if this suxx I just wanted to continue this fantasy XD Thank for your reviews on my ****last one ****Disclaimer:I don't own anyone other that Rini and was purely fan made everyone else iz Tite Kubo's **

**ENJOY^^! **

- -  
HitsuHina Love

By PockyNekoMomo

We sat there on the branch for a few minutes before we realized we were at school!O.O!I savored the time we had there my thoughts were all broken when I hit realization."SHIRO-CHAN!"His eyes opened in a insant and he almost fell from the tree."What?What happened!" He flashed his head round and round."SCHOOL!"He flinched "OH YEAH!"He jumped down."COME ON JUMP!" I looked down "OK!"I jumped down to land in his heald me in a bridel style.  
"Thank you Shiro-chan"I kissed his check as he blushed."N-no p-problem."He set me down gently."I'll see you in 3rd period."With that I walked grabbed my arm,pulled me back for a Renji walked over."FINALLY YOU GUYS ARE TOGETHER!"He was acting so happy for looked over,both red as ran over to us and joined us into a smothered hug."IM SO HAPPY!"He acted like it was something that would never be but finally we were able to sneak away TO class.  
I sat there in the class room only thinking of heart throbbed at each thought of him.I was on cloud nine.I started to drift to my wonder land but then interupted me."Class welcome Tomoya Akashi."I just sat there and drew a picture of me and Toshiro with 'Toshiro+Momo' a the I was writeing the boy sat next to me."Um hi ms."I turned my head slightly."Oh hi im momo."I heald out my hand. "Tomoya."With that he sat down and shook my hand.  
Tomoya had a hair color that looked almost Bleach right eye had a eye patch as if he had been in a eye that he did show ways a bright hardly spoke and always blushed when we talked.I had considered him a good friend...or so I thought.  
*meanwhile*  
Toshiro looked out the window imagining sighed in happiness."Class welcome Riko Hitami."said sensi Soi looked up to see who the teacher was talking about. The one who awoke him from his fantasy.(Riko is Rini's identical twin SISTER[no boy])He found himself looking at a girl with a eyepatch on her left had long purple looking had a red eye color which left chills down his spine."Hello I am Riko."She had a meanescing just looked d own "Toshiro and only toshiro nothing else."She smirked."Bossy aren't we?"He started to get ticked off."Look I already have a girlfriend so bug off already."Her once big smirk fadded."I see,"she sat down in the desk near his,"So who is this special girl?"He wanted to go off on her but didn't because he knew he would die if he let his Momo stay at school without him."That is none of your bisness!",(sorry for my spelling^^')  
He had an agitated tone,"But if you happen to be in my 3rd period you'll see her."She grinned in pleasure."Can't wait."  
*3rd period*  
I sat ther with only my hand holding me up.I sighed because Toshiro hadn't come to class soon as the door opened and I saw a faint sight of green and white and with I jumped up and hugged him."SHIRO-CHAN XD!" He stumbled in surprise."Eh Momo?"He was about a foot taller than me now.I looked up at him and kissed his made a sarcastic looked so cute."ok."With that I kissed him on his lips."OHHHHHHH SO THIS IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"Her voice was full of sarcastic looked over to see smirked."You could do better."That was the piss off point for Toshiro. Just then Tatsuki came up and slapped her!(GO TATSUKI:D!)"I may not like Hitsu-  
gaya ,But if one thing sure Momo is more perfect than that shimp boat or you ya bitch!"I felt tears run down my even a half a day of schoo and someone thinks they're better for him.I shook my head to let all the tears start to those word ringing in my ears I ran out of the class .We we're on the first floor so I jumped out through the window.I ran not paying attention to the rain falling.  
*Meanwhile*  
"Momo."Tatsuki went to chase after then Toshiro stopped her."Stay! If anyone ask we got sick and went home."She looked at him as if she were was the first time she didn't disagree with nodded her her approval he left through the window as well.I never opened my eyes afraid to see her smirking about being better than me.I almost got hit by a car but was pulled back just before The huge delivery truck was going to hit me."MOMO ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY!"I looked up to see probably a sight you see ever millenium...Toshiro was crying.I might have beeen heald me tightly."I almost lost you again."He and I were soaking wet.I grasped the back of his uniform and cried before I fell unconcious."Momo?..."  
I was haveing a flashback of when me and Toshiro were smaller.I had been playing out in the yard when my mom was alive .Toshiro was still sleeping at his mom had got very sick and didn't move as much as she use to.I sat in the yard for awhile until I heard aloud thud I ran in the house to see my mom on the floor no longer breathing."MOM!"She picked up her head breathing enough to speak "M-momo don't worry I'll w-watch over you forever and ever."She smiled tring to hide the pain."Mom don't go please."she opened her eyes."I love you Momo don't forget that."She used the last bit of her strenght to hug were the last words my mom ever pluse and all her breath was gone."MOM!"I laid her down as gently as I could."mom..."The tears poured down my face."Mom I wish you had stayed."I tried to wipe away all my tears but they kept falling.I kissed her forehead and called toshiro's house."Obaa-san mom died and I was wondering if you could help me." there was a small silence."yes Momo." I had left out something."oh obaa-san I'm gonnna go do something don't let Toshiro know and don't worry if I'm not at my house I'll leave it unlocked."There was a pause."Eh momo?"I clenched my hand."Please Obaa-san?"Yet againg another pause."Ok Momo."I hung up the phone I ran off tears streaming down my face.  
I tripped once or twice because of the rain.I stayed under a bridge for along time before a small wet kitten walked over."eh?'the kitten mewed in a plea for help.I picked up the small kitten."Its ok neko-chan(Neko=cat)."I stood up with the kitten tucked safely in my coat.I walked around still sad about my mom and thinking about her.I had gotten so lost in my thought I forgot to tie my shoe and tripped in the middle of cross-  
kitten never got hurt seeing as how I fell to my side.I was in pain on the ground in pain sobbing for more than one I was being lifted and soon as I was out of the crosswalk,I was put down gently but they were still holding me up."MOMO ARE YOU TRING TO DIE!",I reconized that voice it was Toshiro!,"LAYING IN THE CROSSWALK!"I smiled but then imiediately fronwed no longer hideing my feeling.I cluched his shirt as I sobbed uncontrolably."Shiro-chan!"He rubbed my back and calmed me were interupted by a faint mew."Oh neko-chan."I pulled the small kitten from my helped me up."Come on lets go home."  
I woke up dizzy.I looked up to see I was in a room.I got up and waked towards the door.I was stopped by the sound of the girl who thought she was better for Toshiro."RIKKO LEAVE!"I smiled."But I love you Toshiro."My heart stopped my breathing was gone rushed down my warm once weak had once small kitten had grown to a cat."Eh Pocky-chan."She rubbed against me and purred."Pocky-chan,"I petted her tears purred and left the room and to the top of the stair case."Meoooow"Toshiro's head dropped in shame."She heard you."Pocky nodded her head."Leave Rikko."She smirked."Good bye weak bun girl."My sharp nails scratched the door.  
The front door closed and footstep came up the staircase.I stood at the door waiting for him."Momo...".I grasped onto him almost percing his clothes."Shiro-chan."He heald me so gently."I'm sorry."I shook my head. "Its not your fault."He stroked my hair."How would you feel about going to the mall in the morning?"I chuckled."Then lets get to sleep."He dragged me over to my bed and laid me laid down next to me and heald his arms out .I heald onto him feeling so safe in his arms and started to drift to sleep."Good night Shiro-chan.I love you."He heald me tighter."I love you too."With thoes words said,we fell fast asleep.  
*I'm in love with Shiro-chan*

**-**  
**Im sorry Tatsuki didnt have a big part **  
**Hope ya liked it XD review what you thought ok?**  
**Byebye 4 nows^^**  
**-**


	3. Chapter3:Momo,Shiro,Tatsuki,Byakuya

**-**  
**Hey momo again and you guesssed it HITSUHINALOVE CHAPTER 3!XD I know Rikko iz evil but wait till you see the REAL Tomoya XD you'll flip**  
**Disclaimer:I dont own anyone other than Rini,Rikko,and Tomoya Tite Kubo owns the rest xD -**

Hitsuhina love  
I laid snuggley in his arm both our body heats filling the room.I blinked my eyes so I could awaken.I looked up to see Toshiro looking down at stare never broke not even after I looked up at him.  
"Sh-Shiro-chan?"he kissed my forehead."Morning momo-chan."He smiled like I never saw jumped out of bed and went to the bath room and then I heard the shower running.I got up and decided that today I would let my hair hang down.I looked around in my closet to see what I had .I found my brand new dress that noticed every cuvre i had but went down to my was a light pink and purple.I looked to see if i could find the let black suede boots that went along with Toshiro walked out his hair was soaked wearing a white robe."Hiya."I wondered why he was being so cheerful."Hiya."With that i went in the bathroom and took my shower.  
I looked at my self in the mirror as I blow dried my hair.I noticed my lips were extremely pale.I opened some drawers and found a lipstick I bought a few years back.I put it on my lips hope that they would look better. It made them look abit redish.i slipped in to the dress,Pocky sitting on the counter meowing in approval.I cradleled her in my arms like a small child."Wish me luck Pocky-chan."she nodded in acceptance and jumped to the top of the staircase.I walked down 6 stairs till she fell in my arm.I set her down as I put on my boots. They were wedge boots.I stood at the door."Toshiro!"He imideately came down the stairs."Sorry momo had to get something."I was kinda confused but oh well."Bye pocky-chan."I waved good bye and we left the house.  
Later on I found out Tatsuki was comeing along. This was the best my boyfriend who hated my friend was getting along with her for heart was full of stood outside of a bookstore and waited for was an hour before we saw her in a distance in the huge mall."Tatsuki!"I waved towards she got close to us she collided with a boy and fell to the floor."Tatsuki!"I ran over to see her rubbing her head and the boy staring at her as if she was the onlhy girl alive When he stood up he heald out his hand to help her out."Im sorry."She took his hand as he blushed."I'm Byakuya." He seemed shy because of her."T-tatsuki."They kept their gazes at one another.  
"Tatsuki?"She shook her head as I snapped my fingers trying to get her attention."Oh You guys have fun imma stay here with Byakuya."I understood."Come on Shiro-chan lets leave these two alone ok?"He didn't seem to argue.  
We spent the whole day had his arm around me just about the whole time.I was on cloud I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was pearing at us in the end of the day we sat on a park bench and shared an ice we walked home I remebered ."TATSUKI!" I took my phone out to see 1 text messege "Dont worry momo im fine I spent the day with Byakuya who iz gonna be our new kid in class so dont freak out ok?"I sighed in relife."Ok were good."  
When we arrived home I sat down on the couch sore now."Ouchy."My feet felt horrible in those shoes."IM STICKING WITH FLATS FROM NOW ON!"Toshiro frowned "Damn but you look good in boots."I blushed redder than the most ripe tomatoe."Um well maybe only for you and thats if you really want me to." He gave his usual small laid his head down on my lap."Then I am the luckiest bastard on this planet."I blushed abit as he said that."I have girlfriend who loves me enough to wear uncomfortable shoes wear,cute make,a beautiful dress,and most of all let her hair hang down."I went red.  
He picked his head upand kissed my lips."And I have always loved your purple eyes so much."Just as I went in to kiss him, someone knocked on the door.I sighed,"Let me go get that."He got off my lap.  
When I got to the door it was Tatsuki was standing there with had lent her his coat but she still shivered."Come inside youguys you'll catch a cold."I looked outside to see it started to snow."Odd,"I thought,"...Then again it is March so we should be ok."I walked in see the two once shivering were hudled together gathering warmth."Tatsuki what happened?" I said as I pulled her into the grew a wide smile."I fell inm love."My jaw dropped and then a huge smile appeared on my face as I hugged her."Thats awesome!"We jumped around in happiness."Are you gonna ask him out!"She nodded her head rapidly.I felt like Tatsuki was my little girl who was growing up now."This so great!"She couldn't stop smileing."I saw we celebrate by going out to dinner."She had them Um-Wait-I-Need-A-Favor look."You wouldnt happen to have some warmer clother would you?"I giggled."Of course."We walked out of the kitchen."We're all going to dinner and now."The boys freaked out."Tatsuki go in my closet and find some clothes."She ran up the stairs "Byakuya go wash up in the bathroom down the hall."He nodded his head and went towards the bathroom.  
Toshiro looked at me in wonder."Just what exactlly did you two talk about in there?"I grinned a sly grin similiar to the Grinche's."Tatsuki likes Byakuya!"His jaw dropped."H-He likes her too!"We sat there and giggled at the fact we were both hearing the same thing but for one of both shifted our eyes around to see if anyone was soon as we saw the cost was clear we kissed but apparently it wasn't clear because Tatsuki came down the stairs."Hey Mo-"When she saw us kissing her eyes grew wide and she slowly backed up the stairs.I smiled st the fact we were contantly being interupted today."This will never end will it?"I put my forehead to sighed."Nope."We started to laugh."Oh well.I have you during the night time so I'm ok are you?"He showed a small smile."Hell yeah!"I hugged him."Good."I felt so happy right there and kissed my forehead."I love you Hinamori."I smiled so happy."I love you too Shiro-chan."  
*HE LOVES ME! XD*  
**_**  
**I hope you liked it didnt see byakuya likeing Tatsuki now did u?**  
**Well tell me what you want me too do about Rikko Want her gone [tell me how]?Want her to stay?**  
**anyways ByeBye guys thanks for all your review I really appreciate it **  
**See you next time ppl ^^ -Momo3**  
**-**


	4. Chapter 4:Momo's wth day

-  
Hey momo again bringing Hitshina love chapter 4!  
I love you all for reading my fanfict cuz i love it and I love hearing your toughts so dont be afraid to speack what you want imma big girl I can handel it.  
Your guy's review makes me continue so tell me what you think ok?anyways I bring you chapter 4 !  
disclaimer:I dont own anyony except Rikko,Rini [hasn't shown up yet],and Tomoya[not that much shown here] everyone else iz Tite Kubo -

HitsuHina Love  
It took a minute for us to realize Tatsuki and Byakuya were waiting for us to stop kissing so we could sat there and blushed for a moment before we came to realization.  
Tatsuki had a sly smile on her face."So shirmpboat how that lipstick working for you?"He blushed."Sh-Shut up Dammit!"  
I lead him into the kitchen.I put some water on a towel and wiped it on his lips and mine that way he wouldn't get some on him when i kissed kissed me."Thank you momo."I smiled ."Its not a problem."He put his arm around me and tossed the keys up and down."Lets get moving!"  
Through the whole car ride Tatsuki giggled and heald hand.I sat there wishing it had been me and Toshiro.I was feeling so happy I wanted to start jumping my head was hurting probably from when I fell unconsious but i didn't care.I was out on a double-date with my friend and soon to be new boyfriend and my extremely careing loveable didn't take long till we got to the we got our drinks Byakuya got up to prepose a toast."Tatsuki will you be my girlfriend."Her eyes grew wide ."Yes I will."hugged picked her up and carried her away."See you guys later."We sat there with the What-The-Hell-Just-Happened.  
"Waite-"I grabbed his arm."Lets just eat here."He smiled."Ok."  
When we got home pocky had the Where-Have-You-Been look."Oh um Pocky-chan um."She glared at us."Oh pock-chan don't be too hard on her it was my fault."She set her eyes on him and stided to the the armrail of the shifted her head telling him to go up sighed."Imma get a lecture from a CAT."My ears went down in shame and my tail stopped flicking around."Don't worry I think I can handle her."I kissed my forehead and left upstairs with Pocky on his about 20 minutes i laid down on the couch and drifted off too I woke up Toshiro was carrying to bed ."Everything work out?"He smiled at me."Yep."I smiled."Good."With that said I drifted back to sleep.  
*Monday*  
I woke up wrapped in Toshiro's arms.I couldn't help but look up and see wether or not he was awake..To my surprise he was awake and kissed me when my head looked up to him."Good morning Momo-chan."I still couldnt get over the fact he was my boyfriend and gave me a kiss every tail was flicking in the air.I jumped up and got out of bed."Come on Momo its monday,"He said pj's baggy on him."we dont want to be late before Tatsuki and possibly Byakuya seeing us in our pjs sleepng together do we?"I blushed when he said 'sleeping together'.I rushly that said he smirked and lefted the room.'Why is it hes always so happy in the morning?'i thought to myself .I just shrugged the thought away."Oh well i get a kiss so im good."I said jokeing to myself.  
I got dressed in my uniform:white top,gray pleated skrit,and brown blazer in the fall and after I had put my hair in my cloth bun and ribbon Tatsuki came inside my room."GOOD MORNING MOMO!"She was acting so twirled around my room and skipped was akward for started to freak me out."Come on Momo! Byakuya and Shripboat are downstairs waiting!"She didn't forget to make fun of Toshiro's size even though he was talller both of us but at one time he was shorter than started to pull me so we could go."Eh!Tatsuki-chan wait up."She stopped and huggeed me."FINNALLY!"Then the boys cam up the stairs and carried us to breakfast."You two take to long!"Toshiro said in sarcasum.  
We ate our breakfast and followed our usual had left early and the only one who we saw on the way there was put his arms around Toshiro and I."OHHHHHH THANK GOD YOU TWO GOT TOGETHER ON YOUR OWN!,"He joked "I'm so happy!"When we got to the school I tried my hardest to put up with Rikko She got on my last nerve with her smart-alike comments on how he was way better than me and she desevered.I actually climbed to the top of the tree where Toshiro and I started to let few tears fall,I fought the erge to break down in ears hung down in sadness and my tail tip wagging in nervousness.I looked down to see Tomoya(sowwy he didnt come up time now).He looked up for an approval and I nodded in exceptance.I scooted over towards the middle of the got up and sat at the part nearest to the tree part of the tree."Momo is something wrong?"He had a unknown tone."Why are you up here alone?"I turned my head to him to show I had been crying for awhile now."He caught a tear with his finger."Please don't cry Momo."I nodded "Thank you Tomoya-kun."I hugged him."I really need someone."He hugged me back and and cluched the back of of my shirt."Gomensai momo she made me do it please dont think less of me."That said I felt the wind being knock out of me along with the the searing pain in my last thing I saw was Tomoya tears flowing down his face  
When I awoke I had a cloth over my mouth and tied up sitting on a chair in a dark ran down my face."So you've awaken."A familiars girl voice borke my walked towards took the cloth off my mouth."Rikko why would you go to such lenghts to get to Toshiro!"She slapped me."BECAUSE HE'S TO GOOD FOR YOU!"I shook my head."BUT HE HATES YOU."She slapped me harder."YWES HE DOES BIUT HE'S TRAPPED WITH YOU FOR NOW!"She smirked."That is until your found missing."  
*Toshiro help me!*

-  
O.O only one person saw that comeing you know who you are :3  
You like or not?REVIEW PWEASE!  
I liked this one and i hope you did too  
-


	5. Chapter 5 momo iz kidnapped

**-**  
**Hiya momo again ^^ God thank u guys for all ur hits It really inspired i bring you chapter 5 XD enjoy!^_\ \**

**Disclaimer:I dont own anyone other than Riko,Rini and else iz Tite kubo's -**  
**Hitsuhina love By (now) MomoxToshiroX3**  
**-**  
Hitsuhiuna love

I sat there wondering what she was talking about.I had never been this scared in my life cloise but not as much.I had almost died before,I had seen people die infront of me,But never had I been treatened that i would girl meant buisness...I saw it in her dark,evil,intense had an evil smirk on his face."Tomoya!"the boy walked through the door looking ashamed."Yes miss?"  
She still had an evil smirk."Kiss her!"His eyes shot up thinking that was something he would never want to hear."But miss-"She shot an angry look in his quivered in fear."Ok miss."He walked towards me."Gomenasai momo."He pressed his lips to mine.I felt bad for wanted to kiss me but not like captured and him forced to kiss me aginst his and my own free will.I caught her smirking in the corner of my he stopped he spoke."Gomenasai momo."I just sighed."Its ok"She broke into a fit of laughter."Awwwwwwwww what a cute frilly moment."I wanted to kill her I wanted to beat her.I wished she would only thing stopping my was being tied up in ropes.  
"Your a bitch!"She slapped me left smirking.

I wanted to burst into a fit of tears but I resisted the the cost was clear Tomoya rushed over towards me."Momo!I am extremly sorry she promised something that I cleary cant have. and thats how she got me to do this."I was confused."What did she promise?"He calmed down and looked up at me with tears in his eyes."...You.",I felt so shook his head.,"But I know I cant have in love with Toshiro...and im just not him and I wont make you do anything you dont want to do."I sighed."Do you think you can do me a favor?"He looked at me confused."Can you tell Toshiro that i'm alive and not believe Riko-sama?"He nodded his head in approval."And in 1 week help him find me."He nodded his head again.I bowwed my head."Thank you Tomoya-kun."He looked back at me."Consider it me repaying you for not slapping me for what I did."I chuckled knowing he was trying to soften the pain of this hell hole.

After she had come back she was smirking .I could sense Tatsuki's worry.I had been missing for 1 1/2 days and Toshior must have told her."Why are you out to get?huh?  
Toshiro hates you and this is only pissing Tatsuki off more DAMMIT!"She slapped me with all her might and even scratched me with part of her from my body fell to the floor,my pants,and next few days were going to be hated and probablythe most fearful days.I fought back the urges to cry.I wouldn't let her see my let out an imense laugh.I knew from that moment she was going to try to kill me.

Seven days went by,And Tomoya followed his made an excuse that he was going to go out and do excepted without question.I knew what his intenions were.I was sooooooo happy I was going to be found...that was till the unexpected he had left and 10 minutes had gone walked towards me And hit me in my stomache.I reconized this eyes closed and passed I awoke I had been stipped down to my underwear.I was frezzing mouth was covered with a wrapped hands and feet still tied with stopped at a cliff and drug me to the edge thinking I was still knocked out. "Hinamori wake up!" she slapped me hard.I wished I really was knocked out.I fluttered my eyes open.  
She had a rock at the end out my anles as a sinking device."Your gonna go missing forever."My eyes went wide and I turned paler than ever.'Toshiro I need your help and now please!'She put me at the edge.  
The current was stronge.I shut my eyes.'Goodbye Toshiro...I love you.'I was just about to fall to far for anyone to rach when I felt myself stop fallin and some grabbing on my arm."Momo dont leave!"It was Toshiro!

**-**  
**O.O XD likes it?story #1 iz just about over XD **  
**ok so tomoya iznt evil but he wasn't who i origonally planned for him to be  
this is my shortest but possibly most suspenseful so sorry if its a dissappointment in the amount of words**  
**Wellllllllllllll review please! ^.\\ till nextime**  
** -**


	6. Chapter 6 Momo iz found!

**-**  
**HIYA!oh I am extremly sorry about the length of the last chapter but did u like it did it leave you at the edge of your seat?**  
**Well this maybe a spoiler alert to all of you but ...um...this is the last chapter...of 1 of possibly 7 stories XD it counts on**  
**the hits and reviews!Remeber that okz?Ok I bring you CHAPTER 6!**

**Disclaimer:IM NOT TITE KUBO!I own only Riko,Rini(next story),&Tomoya**

Hitsuhina

His beautiful green eyes were filled with tears.I thought I would never see this sight again...I must have been worth it."Please don't go!"My eyes filled with tears ."Shiro-chan!"I couldn't help but pulled me up slowly but with all his he had stood me up, he started untieing my hands and ankles."Momo."He hugged me as if I would leave if he didn't."I'm so glad that your alive."He started to unzip his jacket and wrapped around was long enough to be a dress on me.I was so glad he wore the was the one I had gotten him the previous made me feel so smelled just like him.I looked over to see Tomoya holding Riko who was trying her hardest to hurt me.

Toshiro put his arm around me ."I hope you know your more than likely gonna be sent to jail."I looked up at him, shocked he would even think of such a thing."Tomoya!",The two boys looked towards me,"Let her go."The both had a dumb found look on their faces."Momo-"I cut him off with my You-Better-F***ing-Listen-To-Me let her go didn't runaway...actually the exact opisite she ran towards She started hit me like a little kid who didn't get their way."I HATE YOU!I HATE YOU!I HATE YOU!"I felt her start to wrapped her arms around me."WHY!WHY DO YOU NOT NOTICE IT!"She cried harder.

Her big barrier of toughness had all crumbled down to show the little scared child who was crying her big red eyes look of her patch to show her other eye intact.I could see from past experiences that this eye was blind(There you go for those who were wondering)."They all love you but youlove only one of ...But you only love Toshiro."I had figured out now why she was like this."Oh honey...Is that what all of this is about?"She looked up at big eyes wondering why I was being so nice."I grew up with 's helped me out so much in the past.I love him because of that.I admire 's the only one for if you liked Tomoya or Renji you could of told me and I would of helped you."She started to blush.I looked over to see Tomoya blushing as well with a What-Just-Happened? look and Toshiro staring at me in adrimerment."I did?"I nodded my head."Of course."She had a wondering look for a moment."But I kidnapped you,beat you,And even tried to steal your man...Why would you help me?"I picked up her head."Everyone needs abit of help from someone at one point in time...I'll just try my hardest."She smiled...something I would never hugged me tightly."Thank you Momo-sama."I hugged her back ."My pleasure."She went off walking.

Toshiro kept me leaned down and kissed me."Admire ?"I giggled."Yes admired and always have loved."He smiled in pleasure."Well i think that is be a good thing."I giggled again."Now I have a question for you and I want it answered honestly."We started to walk towards the car."Hmmm?"Tomoya was holding Riko's hand."How long have you actually liked me?"I oh."I actually liked you awhile before mom died."He looked down at me."Really now?"I nodded."So A LONNNNG time now."Again I nodded."Now how long for you?"He stopped moving and Kissed me again."The first time I say you."My cheeks went rosey red.I hugged him as he lifted me up."I love you Shiro-chan."He smiled ."I love you too Momo-chan"I kissed him while I was still eye-to-eye length once both smiled as the moon light shone on us."I love you with my whole entire heart."We both said at the same time.

*I've fallen madly in love with Shiro-chan*  
End of hitsuhina love

**OwO XD i liked this chapter and I hope you did too!**  
**Well this is the end of hitsuhina love)'^:...story 1 ;^3 Well review and I'll see you guy later and remember REVIEW!**  
**BYEBYE :3**  
**-**


End file.
